Anaters Black
by Clay19
Summary: Antaers Black is the oldest son to Orion and Walburg. When he finds out that his father and uncle are working for the dark lord he decides to make a plan to stop them. He becomes Lord Black and gets his family together, and then he plans to marry his cousins. And then he plans to change the wizard world and hogwarts. He gets a marriage contract to other pure blood families.


Antares Orion Black stood over the dead bodies of his farther Orion Black and Uncle Cygnus Black. He killed them because they wanted to join a dark Lord and bow to him and be branded with the Dark Lords symbol. But he wouldn't have it, and since he was the heir of the Noble and Ancient House Black. He decided to kill them and become Lord Black.

Antares stood at a height of seven feet and four inches, had a body that was muscular but not to muscular. Had black hair that fell to his shoulders, high cheekbones, strong jaw, straight nose and piercing gray eyes. Wearing black robes with green trim with the house Black symbol on his breast. He heard a gasp.

He swung around to find his mother and aunt standing in the door way looking at the dead bodies of their husbands. "Antares what have you done?" his mother Walburg said. His mother Walburg stood at a height of five feet with long flowing blond hair, gray eyes and milky white skin. She was in a beautiful black dress that showed off her amazing breasts that were at least a d-cup.

And clung to her amazing ass that ended above her knees. Then there was Druella she stood at the same height but only a inch taller. She had long dark hair, striking blue eyes and milky white skin. She was wearing the same dress as his mother but ended by her knees which clung to her amazing ass too. The dress only showed off a little of her d-cup breasts.

"What I had to mother. There were going to have us bow before some dark lord. When Blacks don't bow to anybody." he said. With that said he swished his wand the bodies were removed from the house. "Aunt Druella," Druella turned towards her handsome nephew. "Call a meeting I want all blacks, every single person with black blood in them hear." while sending her a grin, making her blush.

"My lord even the squibs?" she asked trying to get emotions back in control. "Yes Druella darling, even the squibs." Antares said. "No I will not have those scum and blood-traitors in my house!" his mother screamed. The lights started to dim, the air started getting colder and it felt like all the happiness was going away. Like there was a dementor in the room and was sucking the happiness away.

"Mother, you will not be disreputable to me again. And I'm Lord Black and my word is law. Aunt go do what I said. Mother follow me so I can give you your punishment." Antares said coldly. Scaring them because he said it so coldly. Druella hurried nodded her head and went to her owl. With that Antares signaled to hi mother to follow him.

Walburg followed her son very slowly, because she was sacred. 'I can't believe I did that when I new that he was are lord. I wonder what my punishment is going to be' she thought while following her son to his room that was now like the master bedroom. Now she was getting more nervous because they were in his room and he closed the door.

Walbrug just stood there and waited for her Lord to speak to her. After several minutes have passed Antares spoke. "Good mother you are learning." he emotionless. "Yes my lord, what will my punishment be?" she asked her son timidly. Antares stared at her for several minutes before answering her.

"Your punishment will be twenty spankings and you will thank me for it." She gave him a look that said you be Sirius. When he sat down and patted his knee. She gulped and moved so she was laying across his legs. "Ah I forgot it, your panties and dress will be moved." he said.

She gasped about what her Lord said, and turned on. Because it has been a long time since her ass as been touched. With that he pulled her dress up to reveal her silk black panties with frill along the edges. She was really turned on by now and when he pulled her panties down she was soaking wet.

And with that he stared slapping her ass and then he would rub her bottom, making her feel good. By the time he landed the last one, his knee was soaked and his mother had three orgasms. From just him slapping her amazing tight ass.


End file.
